


Defending the Title

by Omi_Smith



Series: Pwnyta's Peeps [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Pwnyta, Alternate Universe, Art, Comic, Gen, Hospital scene, Near Death Experiences, Traditional Art, intense battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Smith/pseuds/Omi_Smith
Summary: This is team RED, @pwnyta's (on Tumblr) team for when they played pokemon red, consisting of Zippo (Charizard), Sparky (Raichu), Boat (Fearow), Emanuel (Ratticate), Sickle (Scyther), and Lee (Hitmonlee).  RED are the champions of the Kanto region.  They are defending their title against teams of Challengers, not all of whom are there just to contest them for the title.





	Defending the Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pwnyta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pwnyta).

[Segment 1: pages 01-04](https://omi-smith.tumblr.com/post/184639105449/pages-1-4-of-22-of-a-comic-ive-been-sitting-on)

A comic I’ve been sitting on for… a long time. 3 years, maybe? I’m finally at the point where I decided that I didn’t care how terrible my anatomy or anything is, I just want it done. Minimal color just to help convey what is going on. I’ll do my best to remain consistent, but as this is my first comic, I’ll probably fail. Anyway, this is team RED, [@pwnyta](https://tmblr.co/mYZmmRblGUQ_JihuFDY_BMg)‘s team for when they played pokemon red, consisting of Zippo (Charizard), Sparky (Raichu), Boat (Fearow), Emanuel (Ratticate), Sickle (Scyther), and Lee (Hitmonlee). The premise of this comic is that RED are the champions of the Kanto region. They are defending their title against a team of Challengers, consisting of a Bronzong, three Areodactyl, a Poliwrath, and a Crobat.

Fun fact: I imagine this announcer’s voice to be the same as in Pokemon Stadium for the Nintendo 64.

[Segment 2: 05 - 08](https://omi-smith.tumblr.com/post/184654715974/comic-defending-the-title-zippos-solo-pages-5)

Zippo gives his team another heart attack but pulls through thanks to Kreetan’s gift (Charizardite X). 

Segment Fun Fact: This comic was first contrived before I had a good grasp on Sickle’s character and that’s why he’s yelling at Trainer this entire time instead of doing what he does and (probably) blackmailing/threatening people to get what he wants. Since all the words and panels had been inked from way back when it was first thought of, I couldn’t really change too much of what people are doing plot-wise.

New Character: Trainer is based on a design I made to be loosely based on how I think [@pwnyta](https://tmblr.co/mYZmmRblGUQ_JihuFDY_BMg) might be as a trainer. They ended up a Poison trainer for the sole fact that Poison is purple. They also got fleece-lined crocs! 

Note for the next page: Read the bottom panel of the left side before reading the two panels in the section with the thicker panel borders.

New character note: The lady teleporting in is a Natu referee, in case people couldn’t tell. She doesn’t get fazed by much, hence the “dead” eyes. Her hair is a bit longer than a buzz cut, with the exception of the fringe there. Who knows why? Maybe it’s a Natu culture thing showing that she’s still single (aka, equating fringe to plumage)?

[@pwnyta](https://tmblr.co/mYZmmRblGUQ_JihuFDY_BMg) fell in love with the Natu and has named her Anne. Since the nameless characters in this comic are here for the sake of the story, they are throw-away characters. [@pwnyta](https://tmblr.co/mYZmmRblGUQ_JihuFDY_BMg) took offense that Anne was a throw-away character, and they declared that they’d save her so I think Anne has been adopted.

[Segment 3: 09 - 12](https://omi-smith.tumblr.com/post/184686038739/comic-defending-the-title-zippos-solo-pages-9)

Zippo shows exactly why he is the leader of the Champions. **Note**: If you see Zippo’s design moving around a bit, it’s because the only ref for his Mega forms is one pose and a bit sketchy so I had to get creative in how I was interpreting it (for example, I know something is going on with dark freckles/spots on the back of his neck but I dunno how far that pans down. I also know that his hair is cut to where it ends around the ear line but I dunno if it is like a bowl cut and is an abrupt end or if it is a fade which is what I tried to do). I also do not know if his back tattoo of his mom’s tribe markings is supposed to be on his back or his wings, but since Mega X has that web connecting the wings anyway, I went ahead and put it on top of it.

Recap of the unnamed opponents: Three Aerodactyl (from the first segment: Leader/Boss is the one that has enough intellegence (not much), confidence, and power to domenate the others and who also always calls the shots but is easily manipulated by the Bronzong who is the true leader of the team; from the second segment; Muscles there just likes to fight and beat other Pokemon into the ICU; Ears - for the large ears but he’s also the one with the sunken eyes - is the smartest of the three but he’s still not all that smart; none of them realize Zippo is Mega Evolved and is now Fire-Dragon - they think he’s just really angry, which is somewhat true (mostly he is in a lot of pain and wants to finish the fight ASAP)), Bronzong (from the first segment; likes to use seduction or guilt to lower her enemy’s guard before blindsiding them; may also be using her Psychic abilities to enhance the effect), Poliwrath (bald muscle man in basketball shorts; he forwent standard protection/armor because his battle plan was to flood the arena and didn’t want it to weigh him down), and a Crobat (usually an excellent fighter, he’s also a coward when faced with an intimidating opponent; he has a phobia regarding it).

A Kadabra who is Anne’s co-worker; he takes a vindictive satisfaction with being in charge of the teams with dirty fighters or questionable motives (he knows the double Rock Slide was meant to kill Zippo, but with no proof, the best retaliation he is allowed to do is wack them with his spoon when teleporting the opponents in).

[Segment 4: 13 - 16](https://omi-smith.tumblr.com/post/184798638159/comic-defending-the-title-zippos-solo-pages-13)

Zippo finishes the battle, but he’s not okay.

**Segment Fun Fact**: Can you see how many times I used white-out? How about which panels I used references for? LOL, references are life-savers. 

Also, that last page with the white squiggles that might look like lightning/shattered glass? I was attempting to put the feeling of excruciating pain into some sort of representation, so the phrase “blinding-white pain” became those lightning/broken glass marks.

[Segment 5: 17 - 22](https://omi-smith.tumblr.com/post/187094124614/comic-defending-the-title-zippos-solo-pages)

The aftermath of the battle. 

**Segment Fun Fact**: Like the previous segment, I used plenty of white-out and references. I had a serious case of burnout after how quickly I was making the previous segments. That, in combination with the increased number of difficult angles that required references, pushed me to delay this final part. Also, my inking pen wasn’t small enough to ink some of the smaller drawings/details, which was a bummer. I also attempted to hint at Sickle's more shady/illegal dealings here, but as I said previously, this is before his character got better developed and when he was mainly more of the "team dad".

Epilogue:

On the epilogue page (aka, page 22), the new character is Alex, a maxed-out Machamp who is utterly besotted with Lee and who is a martial arts super fan. This means he loves to learn and fight against all sorts of fighting styles; even just watching a person practice a fighting style is super exhilarating for him. Charizards, with their Charicific Valley being as exclusive and isolated as it is, are reluctant to share their traditions with others, mostly because they don’t want anyone to disrespect or abuse them, I think. So to see a Charizard actually use the training outside of the Valley is supremely rare, usually only in life-and-death situations. This is why, despite Alex being an avid fan of Zippo (for the sake of maybe seeing said training), he hasn’t seen any moves that were associated with that training.


End file.
